Drabble Dump
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: A place to store my attempts at regaining the ability of attempting to write. Sakura centered fics. (with (probably) the occasional random stories)
1. Marry Me

**Marry Me**

* * *

AU Team 7 x Saku

Movie: Marry Me - Lucy Liu

* * *

"Sorry give me a sec…"

Sakura all but collapsed on the couch and kicked her wedding planner with a frustrated groan. "…This is getting ridiculous."

She draped herself over the arm rest and stared at her fiancé's back as he slid the door close, talking animatedly with whoever it was on the other side of the line. Naruto began pacing while moving his hands in an animated gesture as he rambled about his business. Sakura smiled seeing how adorable the blonde was whenever he talked about his passion and his business. She'd always known that he was meant for greater things.

Looking at him now, pursuing his dream and knocking competitors left and right, accepting that ring might have been the best decision she'd ever made.

Naruto met her eyes and she couldn't help but feel butterflies when he grinned at her and blew her a kiss with his silly ways. She shook her head and made a shooing motion, telling him to get back to his conversation. He was finally doing the thing he loved best, and the least she could do was support him.

"…and plan this wedding." Sakura sighed and pulled out her phone, going over the guest list once more.

She loved Naruto and his excessive friendliness dearly but having at least ten friends in every country he has visited has made seating arrangements hell for her.

"Having some trouble there sport?"

Sakura almost dropped her phone, startled, as Kakashi sauntered into the room seeming like he owned the place. He chuckled. "Need some help?"

She groaned. "Oh god… I forgot you live here now."

"I don't live here," He laughed and ruffled her pink locks. "In fact I'm leaving in a few days. Wouldn't want work to keep me from attending the big day now would I?"

"With how things are going I'm not sure if there still is gonna be a big day!"

He sat down by her feet and raised a brow in confusion. "Is it that hard to make a seating plan?"

"No, it's just that…"

"Just?"

"I…" She rolled over to her side, shielding her face from view, her voice smaller than a whisper. "I just found out that he owns a restaurant with his… _partner_ , the Hyuuga heiress. "

"Wow, devasting…" Kakashi made his way to the bar and began to fix himself a drink.

She shot up. "That's it? _Wow?_ "

"There isn't much to say really."

"My fiancé, the man I am about to marry, is probably cheating on me and _there isn't much to say_?"

"Have you tried _talking_ to him about it?"

She bit her lip.

"Huh… so you haven't?" He crossed his arms and stared her down. "And I'm guessing you haven't told him about Sasuke?"

Sakura sent him a pointed glare. "You told me not to tell him about Sasuke!"

"No," He took a long sip and hid a smirk as the young girl he knew all his life pace around the room, arms crossed and a frown occupying her pretty face. "I told you to wait a little bit before telling him that your ex _also_ proposed to you."

She stopped and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't you dare change the subject!"

"I'm not," He laughed. "You can't be mad at him for having a secret when _you_ have a secret."

"I didn't want to have a secret, I wanted to tell him!" She glared. "Need I remind that _you_ were the one who stopped me from telling him?"

"Well okay then, tell him now."

"I _can't_ because I'm too upset about his secret!"

He grinned. "And the fact that you're still thinking about Sasuke."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but the sound of someone knocking on glass interrupted her. The two of them glanced at Naruto who was still on the phone looking really apologetic as he bowed his head in slight apology before returning to the call. Kakashi waved at him and Sakura could only sink lower into the couch.

She was tired.

"…I'm just trying to make the right choice."

Kakashi set down his glass and smiled a little. "Love's a gamble, Sakura-chan."

She turned her head, staring at him with tired eyes. "How would you know?"

He smirked. "You think I've never been in love?"

"I have no idea,"

He laughed. "Oh really, just so you know, I am in love right now."

Sakura snorted at that. "With who?"

"My student's fiancée."

 **…**

Sakura sat up, staring at him. "…Please don't say that."

Kakashi stood up, hands once again stuffed in his pockets as he approached her on the couch. "Believe me I've tried not to," He reached down to tuck a stray pink hair behind her ear. "I try not to say it, I try not to think it," He laughed.

"I try not to feel it."

Sakura tried to move away.

Kakashi smiled. "But sadly it didn't work." He retreated a few steps back and gave her the space she needed. "And you know what's the awkward part is?"

She stared at him.

"I have to walk her down the aisle and hand her over to another man."

* * *

 **I fixed the thing I posted on tumblr.**

 **Hi guys I'm alive**

 **but busy**

 **God I miss writing**


	2. Confessions

**Confessions**

* * *

ShikaSaku AU

* * *

"P-Please go out with me!"

And there it was.

Another hormonal driven teenage boy who takes the leap and asks out the flower princess. Before we go to any conclusions, the douche who choked out a stutter filled sentence that was meant to convey his oh so burning passionate love isn't me.

My name is Shikamaru.

Nara Shikamaru.

And I am naught but a simple passer-by who just unluckily happened to be in the right time at the right place…

For the eighth time of this month.

What can I say? This spot happens to be the only place on campus where you can smoke and not have any teachers breathing down your neck about 'proper conduct' and 'unhealthy addictions'.

Since when has an addiction be considered healthy at all?

Well anyways, I'm straying off topic. You see the two over there? Well I guess you could ignore the guy and just focus on the pink haired girl.

"Thank you,"

Ah.

She did it again.

You see, here in Konoha high like any other school, we have royalty. And the girl down there? That's the princess herself.

Haruno Sakura.

You see, Haruno Sakura wasn't your everyday popular girl.

She was smart, sweet and a person who asks how you are feeling and actually gives a damn about your answer. And when we talk about her being smart, this meant top of the class-candidate for valedictorian-full scholarship for universities and other fun-fucking-tastic award you can hand over to little miss perfect. Add her pretty little face into the mix and it won't take a genius to see why people flock around her like moths to flame. Looking at her, you could say that pretty would be quiet an understatement.

The girl had pink hair.

As weird as it sounds it's actually natural. From the roots down to the long and silky tips you could see the strawberry tint of her hair. Some girls swear that they saw her buy some hair dye a month back and spread rumors that the poor girl was just doing this to keep everyone's attention on her. It was obviously a ploy seeing as princess lived her whole life here in this little town and most adults would testify to the Haruno's youngest daughter to have been born with the oddest shade of pink for hair. And to match the Pink hair, she had green eyes. Not really common around these parts of the world. Sure he'd seen pretty much every eye color there is from the blackest of ebony to the lightest of ivory but the green of her eyes were… _different._ If he would compare it to her older brother, he would say that the male's was a shade darker than hers.

Other than her looks, she had money. The Harunos owned a widely know pharmaceutical company that was considered to be in the top ten of Asia. Another thing great about the pink haired princess was that she was never one to flaunt her wealth. She lived her life as a normal teenage high school girl who loved spending time with her friends and breezed through the stress of academia with a skip in her step.

Little Miss Perfect.

"I am flattered, but I am not looking for a relationship right now."

"A-Ah… I understand, thank you for hearing me out at least," Poor guy was near tears. "You're really a gem Haruno-san."

Man. When did seniors from the Karate club become such utter _saps_?

"I wish you luck on your match this Sunday, Honda-senpai."

"Y-You'll come see me?"

The Hyuuga cousins are on the team, she'll be going for them though.

"Of course I will."

Uh oh.

"H-H-HARUNO-CHAN!"

Aaand he pounced.

Wrong move, princess.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaan" Naruto groaned and shook the girl, holding her by the shoulders. "How many times do we tell you not to encourage them?

Sasuke snorted. "You shouldn't even be responding to them in the first place."

Sakura pinched the tanned hand holding her in place and flicked Sasuke's scrunched up forehead. "I wasn't encouraging and that would be just plain rude."

"Ow!" Naruto swatted her hand away and pouted. "At least stop meeting them behind the abandoned gym! This place gives me the creeps."

Sasuke scowled at her, rubbing his bruised forehead. "Scaredy cat is right, this place is too dangerous. We won't always get here fast enough to help you."

"I can take care of myself." Sakura shrugged. "S'not like I _need_ you two. Besides, I can get help elsewhere."

The two groaned.

"Ugh whatever let's just leave this place."

* * *

She saw me.

… Please tell me she didn't mean me.

* * *

 **I think I wrote this thing around…20…12?**

 **Shika-kun tho.**


	3. I Love You

**I love you**

* * *

SakuX AU-ish

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked up at the familiar face and smiled. "Hey."

He sighed and approached the girl slowly, the blanket in his hands almost touching the ground as he made his way. "You know that you shouldn't be up this late... and what happened to your clothes?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head as he wrapped the thick blanket around her barely dressed self. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to take a dip in the pond."

"As much as I like the idea of you skinny dipping, please don't forget that hypothermia is nothing to laugh about."

She punched him playfully. "It's not even that cold out."

"To you maybe," He sat down beside her and leaned into her side. "I'm freezing my toes here."

She opened the blanket and allowed him to snuggle up beside her. "Then why go out in the first place?"

He bumped his head to hers in a gentle manner. "What kind of husband would leave his wife outside in the freezing cold?"

"A sane one," She laughed and nudged her nose to his cheek.

He caught her lips with his own and glared. "A horrible one." he insisted.

She grinned. "Well I'm glad I married a man who knows how to treat his lady right."

"Damn right you are."

Sakura laughed once more and nudged his side with her elbow. "You dork."

"The dorkiest." He agreed.

She leaned against his frame, bringing the blanket closer to their bodies. "You know mindlessly agreeing to everything I say won't change the fact that you're an idiot."

"Ah, well you know how I threw away the need for common sense when I eloped with a girl with pink hair." He grinned. "Possible pink haired sons are my only worries now."

They laughed at that.

There was a beat of silence. He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller frame.

"…You know you could still go back."

He blinked. "Whoa. No, where did that come from?"

She looked up at him, green eyes shimmering with tears. "You still have a family to go back to, a home." She pulled away. "A normal life with a normal family. It's not too late—"

He kissed her.

She kissed back.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, inhaling her scent. "The moment I saw you in that crowded room…"

He stared into her eyes. "The moment you smiled at me and called my name,"

He gripped her hands and pulled her closer. "The moment you saved me from making the worst decision of my life."

She blinked back tears and smiled at him.

He grinned and wiped them away with his thumb. "I knew there was no going back."

He kissed her.

"I love you Sakura Haruno," He whispered against her lips. "And I will never stop loving you."

* * *

 **I'm just cleaning out dozens of untitled word docs with forgotten drabbles.**

 **sup guys.**


	4. Shinobi

**Supreme Headquarters, Indestructible Ninjas Obviously Better Individuals**

* * *

"Wait so let me get this straight Cherry pop," Tony stark pinched the bridge of his nose trying to wrap his mind around the situation. "Chuckles—"

"Sasuke." She corrected with a growing smirk.

"Yeah, _Sauce_ kay here, was once a baddie hell bent on the destruction of—I don't know, _humanity?_ " He pointed the bottle of very expensive scotch in the direction of the brooding Uchiha who seemed content lounging on his million dollar couch, sharpening knives—

"Kunai."

 _Kunias_ —without a care in the world.

"Did I get that right?"

This time she did laugh. "Almost."

Naruto at this point was rolling on the floor, laughing at the expense of his friend. "I love this guy!"

Tony brought a glass up in mock toast at the compliment. "You aren't too bad yourself fox-man."

Sakura shook her head and smiled, nursing her own drink.

Steve chose this moment to burst into the room, wearing a very annoyed expression, followed by the rest of the avengers. "Tony! How dare you leave the meeting like that?"

"Calm down Capsicle." The billionaire stuck a finger in his ear. "I was just being a nice host to our new found friends here."

"They are not our friends!" Steve glared pointedly at the two strangers on the couch who didn't seem at all bothered by the appearance of the world's mightiest heroes.

"Rogers," Hawkeye placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Tony's right you need to calm down."

"He is right my friend," Thor frowned. "We might not know who they are but it does not change the fact that they helped us."

"They destroyed half of central park!"

Natasha chose that moment to step up. "It was better than half of the entire city, lesser evil captain."

A look of disappointment and resentment flashed across the hero before he promptly turned and stormed out the living space.

Tony belched. "And thus concludes Captain Stars and Spandex weekly tantrums."

* * *

 **An Avengers crossover that I don't have the balls to write.**


	5. Marco Polo

**A Short Story: Marco Polo**

* * *

"Marco!"

The sound of water running in the shower fills the dark apartment. The bedromom door was open and light was streaming in from the living room. His phone goes off and a tired hand snakes out under the blankets to silence it on its place on the night stand.

"Marco!"

He pats the empty space next to him on the mattress and shakes his head when the sound of running water stops. The sheets fall to his barely clad waist as he sits up, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep. A tired yawn escapes him and he hears his name again.

"Marco!"

He checks the time and groans when the numbers 8:43 greets him in bright red.

' _Too damn early.'_ He thought.

"Marco!" This time, the last syllable was drawn out into a familiar whine.

He laughs and finally answers. "Polo!"

Marco throws the blankets off his person and gets up from the bed. His bare feet touched the cold hardwood floors and an involuntary shiver made its way up his spine. He grabs a shirt lying on the floor, presumably laundry but he was never one to worry about what to wear to the breakfast table.

"It's freezing…" Marco rubbed his arms in lame attempts to warm himself up. "Did you leave the AC running all night again?"

Sounds of pans clattering reached his ears. "I'm making breakfast want anything?"

"I thought we were going to cut back on spending—"

"Too slow, not waiting on your answer because we're having eggs over easy with a side of bacon pancakes!"

"Oh my god…" Marco shakes his head in exasperation. "You do know that you're going to get fat eating those right?"

"I'm pretending not to hear you." He could hear the pout in his lover's voice.

Marco grins and makes his way to their tiny living space. "I love you Paolo."

"You look like shit but I still love you." Peals of laughter follow that statement.

Marco pouts. "It's my day off."

"Hurry up or we're going to be late for Macy's party!"

"You don't even like Macy!"

A car speeds by and Paolo yelps in surprise. "I hate the city."

Marco shakes his head at the sudden change of topic and disappears into the bathroom for a wash. "You know… we could always visit your mother out in the country."

Paolo sneezes. "I hate the cold."

He turns on the tap and splashes water on his face. Marco stares at his reflection on the mirror and takes a note of his growing beard. "When it's warmer of course,"

"Of course!" Glasses clink and music plays in the background.

Marco doesn't see a towel on the rack and made due with the one on the floor, thankfully it was dry. The shower curtains were drawn open only to see bottles of shampoo and other toiletries on the verge of falling out. "…We should probably clean the bathroom sometime this week."

"Let's take another trip to Maldives, I miss the beaches."

He straightens the bottles and made his way to pick up dirty laundry from the floor. "Sure, but let's plan our trip to the Laundromat first." Marco's voice wavers as he picks up a pair of underwear that could either belong to him or his lover. "…Uh, are the blue and white boxers yours?"

"Yes, no, does it really even matter?" The music changed to something slower.

Marco scrunches his face in disgust as he deposits the pair in a basket. "Of course it does! I know that we're married and it's 'what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours' but sharing underwear is where I draw the line."

"You are such a drama queen." Paolo laughs as he shuts the kitchen cabinet and drawer with unnecessary force. "Pun intended."

Marco rolls his eyes and exits the bathroom. "The only royalty here is your attitude, love."

"I do _not_ sound like that." Paolo began dialling a number. "Macy's going to be mad."

"Macy's _always_ mad." Marco drawls and slipped into the living room once more, stepping over magazines, clothes and shoes thrown askew everywhere. "Were you doing that weird Chinese furniture arrangement thing again?"

"Don't knock it 'til you try it."

Marco frowns as he stepped on a piece of what could only be described as last month's take-out.

"…We better clean up." He manoeuvres himself to avoid any more feet in food accidents and finally makes his way to the couch. He collapses in a heap of contentment with a tired yet fulfilled sigh. "I love lazy days."

He closes his eyes and focuses on the sound of Paolo moving about the house.

"Marco?" Paolo's voice was oddly quiet. "Hey, can you hear me?"

Marco grunts in reply and turns to his side, burying his face in some pillows. "Yeah."

"You know I love you right?"

Marco peeks up at the ceiling, confused at the sudden confession. "Yeah… and I love you too."

Paolo laughs. "You are the worst roommate ever but I'm happy I married you."

Marco grins. "Gee thanks."

"You'll be fine… You know that right?" Paolo closes the door behind him. "You'll be fine."

Marco stares at the ceiling with a goofy grin that he knows Paolo will hate. "I barely dressed myself this morning but yeah, sure, I guess."

"You're my best friend and I'm happy, so happy that I am with you today."

Marco stretches his arm out and waves it in the direction of the kitchen. "I told you our wedding ring counts as the best friends forever ring!"

The music stops.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Marco squints his eyes at the ceiling fan as it slows to a stop. "What about it?"

"Will you tell me?"

Marco grins.

"Marco B. Santiago was lost in the heart of Manila that one fateful September morning. Lost, confused and hungry he ducks into a 7-11 in hopes of finding solace but alas, the clerk was on a break and the store was near empty! When all hope seemed lost the door flew open and Marco B. Santiago the Third, son of Baron de Santiago, heir to the throne, saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his travels across the seven seas—"

Paolo's laughter overshadows his story in a heartbeat.

Marco laughs with him. "You wanted to hear it, so I gave you the Marco version!"

Music began playing again. "I will love you forever, thank you for everything."

Marco shakes his head and sits up. "I love how affectionate you are this morning, but you said it yourself hun-bun. Macy's gonna be mad if we show up late to her party and pretty much everything we own is in serious need of a wash, so either we plan on going _all natural_ or speed-walk to the Cleaners at the other side of town we better get—"

" _Marco!"_

He blinks.

"Oh…" A strange laugh escapes him. "That's right…" Marco plops back down on the couch and stares at the scene before him with a tired smile. "Right…"

He leans back and stares at the unmoving ceiling fan. "How could I forget?"

Marco pats the space beside him and reaches for the television remote. He stares at the television screen and raises the volume. "…How could I forget?"

" _Marco!"_

The car accident.

The amount of blood he lost.

The face of the doctor when he said there nothing more he could do.

The sound Macy made when she entered the emergency room.

The funeral.

" _Marco!"_

Marco stands up walks towards the screen mounted on the wall.

He presses the pause button on the remote.

Paolo stares at him with his usual messy bed-head and bright sunny smile.

He reaches out and touches his cheek.

Marco smiles. "…Polo."

He presses play.

" _I'm making breakfast you want anything?"_

* * *

 **I have writing classes and I submitted this for finals. 5 pages under 4 hours.**

 **Hi guys I'm just finishing the school year, summer is almost here and I'm going job hunting lol**

 **I die.**


	6. Team 7

**Drabble : Overprotective Team 7 x Saku gives me life.**

* * *

"Sakura!"

The blade of her opponent came striking down at her person faster than she had anticipated. Luckily, her training of evasion wasn't something to look down upon and the kunai only managed to slice through her red top.

 _Crap._ Sakura thought as she brought an arm up to her chest to shield her chest from view. Even her bindings suffered from that attack and now she was in danger of flashing everyone in the vicinity. She dodged another attack, this time more fluidly and danced around the rogue nin who was getting very frustrated with her dodging.

"Fight back!" He growled.

Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance before hoisting her leg up in an attack to her assailants head followed by a backflip to escape his reach. "Easy for you to say."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as Sakura's fight stumbled into his own. He delivered a nasty kick to his opponent, blue eyes flashing to the pink haired girl who had her arms wrapped around herself.

 _Is she injured!?_

Naruto blocked the kunai aim at his chest with his own and the enemy ninja over his shoulder with a yell. "Teme help Sakura-chan!"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, dobe." Sasuke sliced off the armor in one fluid motion.

"Useless! Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi had two men in a chokehold. "Maa, Sakura can handle herself."

"SENSEI!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _I can fight my own damn battles!_

"Come on _girl_ ," The shinobi delivered a kick to her side, sending her skidding. "I'm getting tired of this!"

Sakura clutched her side with a free hand and glared. "You and me both."

"What? Is this what Konoha has to offer? A weak kunoichi who can't even fight on her own?"

 _Tick_

"Wait… that pink hair, aren't you supposed to be the Gondaime's apprentice? HA! How pathetic!"

 _Tick_

"As expected from the weakest link of the famed team—"

 **That's it.**

Sakura's fist flew into the asshole's face sending him flying through several trees.

"Who's weak now!?"

The remaining members of team 7 had their jaws hanging at the sight of their lone female teammate. Her hair was flying wildly at the surge of chakra emanating from her person, and the annoyed glint in her eyes did nothing to fan out the flames of pheromones she was releasing at the moment.

"…W-Wow." An enemy ninja stuttered out.

Sakura had torn away her ruined top, leaving her with breast bindings that were on the verge of ripping from strain.

Naruto managed to recover from his stupor and punched the living daylights out of his opponent. "Don't look at my Sakura-chan you pervert!"

Sasuke's sharingan flashed and his enemy crumpled into a heap of screeching mess.

Kakashi's opponents seem to be out of sight but the scroll that was in his hand seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Damn that bastard." Sakura approached the three with a tired sigh. "Any of you have any spare—!?"

Naruto forced his orange jacket on her, messing up her hair.

Sasuke threw his cloak over her whole body.

And Kakashi whipped out a black sash and tied the cloak around her waist to keep everything secure.

"…Thank you?"


	7. Secret Love Song

Secret Love Song

* * *

 _Why can't it be like that?_

She watched as the two of them glided in perfect harmony across the empty dance floor. The room was dimly lit and their footsteps echoed at each step they took. Her long pink hair was flowing behind her as she gracefully spun around her partner. Her long gown sparkled as the moon's light peeked from the open sky light above. Her smile was gentle and happy as she hummed the tune of a nameless song, and her eyes…

Her eyes had a loving look to them as she allowed her partner to lift her from the ground, spinning them both in a reckless manner.

Her laughter rang like soft bells as they fell in a heap of giggles.

"I love you," He said. "I will always love you." He had her cheek cradled in the palm of his hand, his fingers intertwining with her long hair. His blue eyes had tears in them but his smile showed no sign of sadness.

"Baka…" She tugged at his blonde locks and pinched his whiskered cheek. "I love you too."

They sat up, leaning into each other's embrace and her heart ached.

Sakura pulled away first, cupping his cheek and wiping the tears away. "You should go."

"I know." Naruto leaned into her touch. "I'll see you at noon—"

" **CUT!"**

Hinata released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _It's over._

"Cut, cut, cut!" Jiraiya yelled through the unnecessary megaphone. "Naruto, you idiot! The line is _I'll see you soon,_ not _at noon_!"

The crew behind him all sighed at the beginning of another petty argument. "Everybody take 10!"

Naruto glared at his godfather. "Shut up you pervert! It's your fault for writing such a cheesy scene!"

"What did you say!?"

Sakura just stared at the two from her place on the ground with a blank look and allowed one of the staff members to help her stand up.

Hinata laughed nervously as Naruto was pulled outside by the angry director. "Oh dear, not again…"

The two disappeared from view as they exited the rented out building, she could only stare at her reflection in worry knowing that Naruto-kun has once again delayed the production. Hinata sighed and closed her eyes as a brush was brought to her face, finishing up her preparation for the next scene.

"Ahh… Sakura-sama and Naruto-sama have such good chemistry on screen!" Her make-up artist, Mika-san, swooned as she evened out her foundation.

"Ugh! I know what you mean," Her hair stylist, Aki-san, squealed. "This movie is going to be the best," He continued, removing the pins from her hair. "I was such a HaruUzu fan back in the day and this casting is making me relieve the glory days!"

Mika smiled at her. "But of course, Hinata-sama and Naruto-sama are now dating and this movie is just perfect!"

Aki grinned. "And with Sasuke-sama and Sakura-sama in the cast, I hope they can finally confirm their relationship!"

Hinata nodded her head. "Thank you for the support."

"Of course Hinata-sama!"

"Well aren't you three lively."

Mika and Aki perked up. "Sakura-sama!"

"Hello everyone," Sakura waved as she approach the three of them, wearing a robe over her costume and plopped down on the vacant couch with a tired sigh. "Jiraiya-sama and Naruto took the fight outside so they extended the break until noon."

"Oh that's wonderful news," Hinata clapped her hands in delight and smiled at the pink haired girl. "I was still a bit worried about our scene, this is a big help."

"In that case, want to run lines with me while we wait?" Sakura winked at her. "Can't have the boys upstaging us right?"

Hinata blushed. "O-Okay Sakura-chan."

Mika and Aki laughed as Hinata's famous shy side was presented to them before turning their attention to the actress. "Sakura-sama, you and Naruto-sama were amazing!"

"Thanks!" Sakura grinned. "Takes you back doesn't it? Haruka and Uzumi of 'A Summer's Dream' back together," She then laid down on the couch and assumed a dramatic pose. "But Alas, now we are two lovers who are bound to duty, to protect our kingdom, and marry another—Blergh."

Hinata giggled. "Don't say that Sakura-chan, Jiraiya-sama would cry if he heard the leading lady talk like that!"

Sakura grinned. "Oh Hina-chan, promise me that the next time we meet on set is on a movie wherein we aren't damsels waiting for their princes to come."

Hinata laughed once more.

"You aren't suited for the role, anyways."

Hinata stilled.

"Sasuke!" Sakura grinned as the Uchiha approached, wearing casual clothes. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a commercial shoot today?"

"I finished early."Sasuke shrugged and ruffled her pink head as he approached. "It was in the area," He met her gaze. "Hyuuga-san."

She smiled. "Good Afternoon, Uchiha-san."

Sakura frowned. "Honestly you two, we've known each other for a long while and you're still addressing each other like that!"

"It's called manners, Sakura." He pulled out a plastic bag, "I brought lunch, where's the idiot?"

"Teme!" Naruto runs up to their little group, costume sans the jacket. "You're here!"

Naruto paused to kiss Hinata on the cheek before squeezing in between Sakura and Sasuke. "Is that ramen?"

"It was along the way." Sasuke shrugged, standing up. "Let's head to the cafeteria knowing you, eating here would be dangerous."

"Alright! Sakura-chan—"His blue eyes met hers. "Hinata-chan, let's eat!"

… _I'm an afterthought._ Hinata smiled, albeit sadly. "I just finished make-up; I don't want to ruin it. Maybe later Naruto-kun?"

He deflated at her answer but perked up as he shifted his attention to the pink haired girl. "Sakura-chan?"

"This dress is tight, I'm afraid I'd puke if I tried to eat." Sakura shooed him off, leaning back into the cushions once more. "Besides, Hina and I are gonna run some lines."

Hinata smiled at that. "Yeah."

"Well okay, I guess that's fine." Naruto stood up, pulling Sasuke in the process. "Teme and I are gonna eat with the rest. Good luck guys!"

Hinata and Sakura waved as the two headed towards the makeshift cafeteria outside. From the corner of her eye, Hinata could see Sakura adjust her place on the couch and watch her get done. She waited patiently as Aki started to put the finishing touches in her hair by pinning strands into place, Mika decided to help with hair spray to finish up faster.

"Just a few more and… done!" Aki stepped away and marvelled at the sight of his work.

"My you look so wonderful Hinata-sama!" Mika cooed and snapped some photos on her phone.

Sakura clapped her hands and made sounds of adoration as she stood up and walked towards her. "As expected of Aki-kun and Mika-chan! Hinata you look perfect!"

Hinata smiled and stood up, the length of her gown finally reaching the floor. Sakura inched closer and helped her press down the poof of her dress and giggled. "I'm glad you got to wear this instead of me."

"Well my character doesn't do much action scenes as you do." Hinata made a move to tuck a piece of her away but froze when Aki squealed. "…Sorry, Aki-san."

Sakura laughed and took her by the hand. "Come on Hinata, let's surprise everyone with one take later!"

Hinata grinned and matched her speed in a small run. "Understood!"

 _I'm yours._

* * *

 **I am absolutely in love with Little Mix**


	8. Name

**Name**

* * *

 **January**

They were assigned to work together.

Out of three hundred and twenty active members on the roster, Hyuuga Neji was now made the official handler of the joint project between Konoha and Suna with a woman he had never met. The two of them would be given a year to complete this contract in order for the plan to be made possible and failure is not an option.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-san." The woman held out her hand, eyes bright and focused. "My name is Haruno Sakura and it will be an honour working with you."

 **February**

"She seems nice."

 _Nice?_ He thought.

Ten-Ten had dropped by his office. It had been a few weeks since the start of the project and working with Haruno-san was… an experience. She was a diligent worker, kept things in place and was polite with conversation. It had been smooth sailing and she was a fairly decent partner.

"Neji." He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Ten-Ten once more. "Lunch? I think Lee can finally meet us if we're quick."

He stood and accidentally met her gaze. "Ah..."

Sakura smiled and waved from across the room. _Bye_

He nodded.

 **March**

"I'm sorry Kaichou!"

Neji stared at the intern bawling in front of him, he was in his early twenties and was performing a perfect dogeza.

His uncle would've been impressed.

"You left the presentation." It wasn't even a question, Haruno-san's voice was cold.

"I'm sorry Haruno-sama!"

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can't go on without a presentation."

This was an important meeting, the whole project would go downhill if they don't get the board on their side.

Haruno-san was calm despite the seething anger. "Hyuuga-san?"

"Yes Haruno-san?"

"I made hand outs, I think we can manage with just that."

He raised a brow. "…Hand outs Haruno-san?"

She smiled. "We'll be okay Hyuuga-san."

Their budget increased.

 **April**

"This is nice," Hanabi spun around his office chair and grinned at him. "It's been awhile since we all got together for lunch."

Hinata smiled and poured him a cup of tea, silently apologizing for Hanabi's total commandeer of his workplace. "Work has kept you busy Nii-san."

Neji accepted the cup and thanked her.

There was a knock on the door. His assistant walks in, Haruno-san follows.

 _Oh crap._

Haruno-san seemed embarrassed. "You forgot our meeting."

Neji stood up and lead her in. "I'm sorry Haruno-san, this will not happen again."

Haruno-san smiled. "Oh please don't mind me, I'm just here to deliver some documents."

Hinata stood up. "Would you like to join us?"

 **May**

"Isn't that Hinata…with Sakura-san?"

He looked up from the documents just in time to see his cousin embrace his current business partner. "It is."

Shikamaru passed him another folder. "Huh,"

Hinata was smiling and makes her way to him. "Good afternoon, pardon the intrusion but you forgot your lunch."

Neji accepted the bento with gratitude. Shikamaru began dialing on his phone for lunch delivery.

"Hyuuga-san!" Sakura approached them, looking a bit out of breath.

" _Yes?"_

Sakura blinked when both Hyuuga present in the room replied.

Hinata laughed. "Call me Hinata, Haruno-san."

"Likewise, Hinata-san."

Neji blinked when Hinata looked at him, expecting.

 **June**

"Will that be fine Neji-san?"

"Yes… Sakura-san."

Neji forced himself not to waver as he returned the smile to Haru—Sakura-san. It's been two weeks since the incident with Hinata and he wasn't adjusting to the first name basis as well as his business partner. He began leafing through some documents as Har—Sakura-san worked on another presentation for their business trip in Oto next month. They were making such good progress with little to no complaints from the higher ups that his respect for the girl all but doubled since they first met.

"Done! Would you like some coffee Neji-san?"

"That would be lovely Sakura-san."

 **July**

It was raining.

Neji frowned as they waited in the pick-up bay at the airport.

"It's been 40 minutes…" Sakura-san mumbled trying to smooth down her curling pink locks. "I hope the rain lets up soon."

Neji nodded and checked his watch again. "They should be here soon."

Just then a black audi pulled up headlights flashing him in the eyes. He had to look away from the bright lights before glaring at the car.

"Oh!" Sakura-san exclaimed, "No way."

Neji frowned. "Someone you know?"

Sakura-san sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately."

The driver's side opened and revealed none other than the second heir to Oto Enterprises.

 _Oh._

 **August**

"Orochimaru-sama, it's been a month." Neji willed himself to keep a steady voice. "Surely you'd rather us finish this merge rather than prolong it."

Orochimaru sat behind his grand desk, chin resting on his fist, looking as elegant as a snake could be. "On the contrary Neji-kun," He purred. "I'd rather you both stay."

He had to hold back a shiver and opted for a sigh. "Please be serious Orochimaru-sama." He was more than used to the eccentric man's quirks. The man was a genius but his… _affections_ were terribly constricting. "Sakura-san and I are leaving on Sunday."

The president of Oto Enterprises actually pouted. "So eager to leave? I've longed to have Sakura-chan by my side and now you taker her away."

Sakura-san giggled at his side. "I'll see you in the Holiday Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru waved them off. "Be gone, leave my bleeding heart."

This time he didn't bother hiding his annoyance as Sakura-san laughed out loud. "Thank you for your hospitality."

 **September**

He stared at his computer screen. Sakura-san was standing beside him, equally looking in awe at the email.

"…We did it."

He looked up. Sakura-san's eyes were sparkling in delight as she raised her fist and punched the air in triumph. She jumped up and down and pulled him up in an impromptu victory dance. Anyone passing would have to stop and stare to see their normally stoic boss be dragged around by a tinier pink hair woman.

"It's done!" She cheered once more.

He smirked and scanned the documents once more. All the companies have agreed to the merge with Konoha and Suna right in the middle of management. They finished it, with three months to spare.

He looked at Sakura and offered his hand. "Well done."

She smiled and accepted. "Good work."

 **October**

"A job well done Nephew."

Neji braced himself for the pat on the back, affection from his uncle, that would send him toppling over. "Thank you uncle."

They were at a hotel in the heart of Konoha, celebrating the success of the joint project. "You did better than I'd hope."

He smiled. "Sakura-san and I worked together well."

"That's right," Hiashi scanned the room and they saw the pink haired girl dancing with someone from the sales department. "She certainly is a wonderful young woman."

Neji nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Have you asked her to marry you yet?"

That fateful night in October would forever commemorate the moment where one Neji Hyuuga had publicly spat champagne over the head of the Hyuuga clan.

 **November**

They were standing by the water cooler when it happened and Shikamaru nudged him hard.

"Ow. What?"

Neji glared at his friend before directing his attention to the scene playing out in front of him. Sakura was was packing up her workspace, boxes piling up inside her temp office when the same man from sales who had danced with her in the company party entered with a bouquet of flowers and handed it over to a very confused looking pink haired woman.

He frowned. "What."

Shikamaru smirked and pulled out a packet of smoke.

"Time's running Hyuuga-kun."

 **December**

It was Christmas Eve.

"Thank you for driving me to the airport Neji-san."

"It's my pleasure Sakura-san."

The roads were surprisingly empty.

"…A whole year just flew by, huh?"

Neji stopped at an intersection and allowed an elderly couple to cross. "You were a wonderful partner Sakura-san."

He kept his gaze on the road but the silence his passenger gave him was enough to give him the courage to do what he was about to do next.

"…Sakura-san?"

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"Would you join me for dinner sometime?"

* * *

 **Neji-Saku relationships make my insides all warm.**


End file.
